It is now generally recognized that the active forms of chemical carcinogens are electrophiles. Little use has been made of this observation for the purposes of detecting environmental carcinogens. The purpose of this project is to develop practical approaches to carcinogen screening or identification based on the ability of activated chemical carcinogens to react with nucleophiles.